


Rhythm of your Body | NSFW

by EleanoraGoesRogue (EleanoraWrites)



Series: Klance | NSFW [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraGoesRogue
Summary: Lance is getting desperate and Keith is silently loving every second of riling Lance up like this, giving him just enough of movement to hear him grunt through gritted teeth."Damn it, Keith," Lance pants against his neck, a bite there demonstrating exactly the sweet torture."Want me to take care of it?" Keith asks slyly, tugging at Lance's hair a little and is rewarded by a deep growl and by Lance abruptly yanking him away, almost rudely tugging him along as they cross the dim club into a secluded place.-----Keith ends up helping Lance let off his hunger after watching Keith dance and being turned on by his movements.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance | NSFW [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830538
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	Rhythm of your Body | NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc/status/1238531898969907200?s=19).

Keith can feel the music vibrate under his own feet. It reverberates through his entire body, wave upon wave of invisible electric currents that ripples through him and raise goosebumps on his sweaty and sticky skin. It's addictive, the way he moves to the music, accompanying the rhythm as if it's part of him without a care in the world.

A pair of hands grab his waist, fingertips like molten lava against sizzling skin and Keith can feel his heart race like crazy, pounding like a war drum as a nose nudges the soft spot behind his ear, lips touching his skin and it ignites like fireworks, all of his senses alert and perked up.

He moves, dances with the body behind him until he's pressed hard that familiar shape, the hands on his waist guiding their rhythm. Keith chokes up a moan when he's pressed even harder, feeling the hardness brush against his ass. He throws his head back against the shoulder and raises an arm to tangle his fingers on Lance's brown hair.

"You're hard," Keith comments, breathy and panting as each note of the loud music crawls under his skin and mingles with Lance's still scorching touch, fingers unrelenting under his shirt, right above his waistband. Inside Keith's pants, his tick throbs and he can't help but bite his lips against a brand new moan that wants out, the desire suddenly too strong to keep quiet.

"Watching you dance has that effect on me," Lance replies against his ear, hot and humid and husky, just so fucking sexy, Keith almost purrs and melts at its sound. He lets the rhythm possess him, grinding a little against Lance's bulge as his possessive grasp on him becomes almost painful, fingertips dipping into his pelvis a little too hard.

Lance is getting desperate and Keith is silently loving every second of riling Lance up like this, giving him just enough of movement to hear him grunt through gritted teeth.

"Damn it, Keith," Lance pants against his neck, a bite there demonstrating exactly the sweet torture.

"Want me to take care of it?" Keith asks slyly, tugging at Lance's hair a little and is rewarded by a deep growl and by Lance abruptly yanking him away, almost rudely tugging him along as they cross the dim club into a secluded place.

Keith laughs, their hurried footsteps matching the crescendo of the song that still plays. They climb a few steps, enter a room that Keith is almost certain is forbidden but doesn't care; he's shoved against the door and Lance's lips are hungrily devouring him whole, his kiss urgent and fervent, all teeth and tongue with no passion to it. Lance presses himself against Keith's front, breaths hard between sloppy kisses and Keith can't help it; he moans Lance's name as his hand strokes Lance's arms, untucks his loose shirt from his waistband and searches within it, touching defined muscles, tracing the skin underneath until he finds a hard nipple. He pinches it lightly, Lance breaking the kiss to whine breathlessly.

"Fuck," Lance curses, pressing his head against Keith's shoulder as he begins to rut against him, grinding harder and harder with each twirl of Keith's fingers on his nipple. Keith would be lying if he said he wasn't completely turned on by this, the muffled sexy music playing on the background behind the closed door not helping either. It echoes through his blood, singing through his veins as it erupts into fires of hunger that coil deep in his gut and makes his dick hard, a bulge against his trousers that is deliciously painful. He chuckles, pinching the nipple again and revelling on Lance's panting and breathless grunts against his ear that simply fills his pants with precome.

He lets his hand wander down over Lance's abs, feeling every hard muscle tense and constricted with each fingertip he slowly caresses down to his navel. Lance's breathing gets erratic, choking up on his own moans, sip and wheezed and Keith adores the sound of it, how desperate and undone he sounds like. He grinds a little bit harder against Lance just to feel a little bit of friction, his dick pulsating and straining against its confinement but he swallows his own grunt, his own growl of despair as he traces further down on Lance's navel until he feels the bulge over his jeans, a wet spot already there. 

"We seriously need to take care of that," he whispers kissing Lance's temple and is rewarded by a low, husky grunt as Lance adjusts his position against him so Keith can feel him better. Keith rubs the bulge, presses his hand there for a moment just to revel and savour Lance's crazy and frantic moans. He then reaches for the belt, all the while he kisses Lance's temple over and over again, tasting the saltiness of his sweat alongside the sweetness of his despair. Once he manages to unbutton his jeans, Keith rapidly reaches inside and takes hold of Lance's dick, hard and pulsating, already sleek with precome and hot. Lance wheezes, almost choking on his own saliva and breath and holds onto Keith as if his life depends on it.

"Dios, _Keith_ ," Lance cries out, voice faltering. He humps his hips forward and Keith's chuckles rumble deep in his throat, hand slowly moving up and down Lance's shaft.

Keith builds the tempo, let's the music outside their secret place echo around them guide his hand and he feels Lance's dick twist with each inch he jerks, feels his fist around his shirt tighten, the hot breath hitching up on his throat and he loves it, how it makes him harder than before, how he ends up grinding against lance's thigh and how they both pant in unison. Every second Lance grunts, moving his hips just enough to keep the friction going, Keith savours it and feels it throbbing in his dick as he also seeks pleasure. 

" _Hhhmmm_ ," Keith murmurs breathing hard against Lance's temple, brushing the hair there.

"Oh God," Lance grunts, body beginning to shiver violently and Keith smiles against his temple, knowing his closing in on his orgasm. His movements are beginning to spasm, his legs to shake and he's panting unashamedly.

"I know baby," Keith says, once again kissing Lance's temple as he holds even tighter to Keith. 

Keith doesn't stop, his movements now faster and tighter around Lance's dick and he breathes with him, moans alongside Lance's broken ones, grinding against Lance's thigh and not caring about coming inside his own pants. All he wants is to hear Lance call out his name as he orgasms, wants to feel him twist against his body, pliable and a wreck. And Lance is so close to breaking the surface, so close to climax and make Keith come with him. He can feel it in the way his loins burn, the way his insides coil tightly. 

"I-I'm..." Lance tries to speak but his voice falters, a grunt escaping his mouth as Keith feels his dick constrict and a loud, hoarse pant, comes breaking out of him, his entire body convulsing. " _Kei_ -"

Keith feels each drop of Lance's come coat his hand and fingers, wet and hot and he feels proud. Waves upon waves of shudder course through lance's body, his hold on him still tight but slowly lessening as he slowly comes down from his orgasm, Keith still grinding, though slowly now until he stops, his dick complaining with a painful twist but Keith ignores it. He holds Lance securely against him, feels his heartbeat against his chest and they both race frantically.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned," Keith whispers after a while, brushing the sweaty hair from Lance's eyes and heart skipping a beat at the pleased and flustered smile he wears, eyes half-lidded and lips plump red from his bites, so tempting.

"That was the best handjob ever," Lance comments, dreamily looking at Keith, a sigh of contentment brushing against Keith's face.

"I told you I'd take care of it," Keith replies nudging his nose against Lance's cheek. He brings a hand up to brush his knuckles against his jaw, leaning forward enough to plant a quick kiss on Lance's still cherry red and shining lips before tugging him along the dim corridor, towards the bathroom. "Time to get clean. Come on."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
